Fight For Magge
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Bianca with Miranda rush home from Paris on news that Maggie is in the hosptal fighting for her life. Set in the whole Johnthan shoots Ryan in the cave storyline back in '05. Can Bianca reach Maggie in time to save her life? BAM, Zendall, RyGre, some RAB.


**Title:**_Fight for Maggie_

**Summary: **_Takes place after Jonathan's death in the cave. He had kidnaped Greenlee, Kendall and Lily and reviled that he was behind everything; from shooting Ryan to killing Edmund. He reviled that he had killed Braden the night that he shot Ryan at the Murder Mystery Game at Zach Slater's casino. It is also reviled that Jonathan had kidnaped Maggie and had tortured her into almost killing her. _

**Chapter One Summary: **_Bianca and Miranda come to Pine Valley the moment they learn about what Jonathan had done to Kendall, Greenlee, Lily and Maggie. The people who cared most about Maggie are in the waiting room waiting for news on how Maggie is doing. So far Maggie is still in a coma and trying to fight to live. Bianca thinks back to their last few days together before she and Miranda moved to Paris._

_Jamie reveals a surprising truth to JR in the chapel. _

_Erica begins to forgive David for his betrayal against Bianca._

**Rating: M**_ Due to graphic violence and rough language. _

**Chapter One Rating: M **_Due to rough language. Due to graphic details to injuries. _

**Author's Note: **_I had started this story back in 2006 – sadly I didn't have internet connection to post it. Than I had some major computer problems for the next two years – meaning my computer broke down on me. (1) My main computer and sceene, (2) my lap top CD/DVD player broke just as I was ready to take this story off from the CD that I had thankfully copied it too. But here it is the end of 2008 and ready to post this story. _

**I**

Bianca with Miranda in her arms stole into Maggie's room. She saw with sheer shock at the shape that Jonathan had left her. She saw the machine that was breathing for Maggie. Life Support was what Maria and Joe had gently told her it was called. Bianca knew what Life Support was. After all she herself almost had to go on one last Christmas when JR almost; _"accidently_" killed her. She just couldn't believe her eyes with what they were beholding. This wasn't Maggie;_ her_ Maggie fighting for her life.

Bianca crept closer almost believing that Maggie was just asleep and any noise that Bianca made would awaken Maggie. But as each step brought her closer to Maggie's prone still body; and the sound as the machine pumped up and down every five seconds she knew the truth. The horrible truth. She may lose Maggie for good this time. She knew that she may not be able to reach Maggie in time to save her.

Bianca sat down gently so not to awaken Miranda who was asleep in her arms. She gently brought her right hand to touch Maggie's lifeless still right hand. She felt how cold Maggie's hand all ready was; she knew by what Maria and Joe told Jackson and Erica that Maggie's body temperance had all ready started to cool off because Maggie's heart wasn't beating as it should.

"I'm here Maggie." Was all Bianca said.

_Maggie gently pushed Bianca slightly away from her. "What the hell are you doing?" She tried to make her voice come harshly out. She didn't want to betray what the kiss had unlocked inside her. She just couldn't take one more rejection which she knew would be forth coming from Bianca Montgomery. She reminded herself that she was with Jonathan now. That she loved him with her whole being. Yes granted Jonathan Levrey didn't treat her right; made her feel like less than a human for that matter. But with Jonathan she knew she had a sure thing. Not like with Bianca. The woman gave too many cross singles._

"_I think I have been wrong." Bianca breathed as realization hit her full on. "I think ... no I __**KNOW**__ that I've fallen in love with you." She shook her head. "No my love for you hasn't ever gone away. I just pushed it deep down in my heart in a secret place and locked it up with a key and brass bolt. From the night at the boathouse that you told me that you loved me as a friend and that you were into guys." She reached out and laid a gentle hand to Maggie's check. "I felt you unlocking the door last February when you kissed me. But I knew that you were not ready to admit your love for me."_

"_But I did admit my love to you later." Maggie said backing away. "You chose Lena over me."_

"_I was scared. I wanted to shout my love for you and hold you so that I never had to let you go. But before I could do it; you confessed to your confusion weather or not your love for me was real or not. If you loved me just as a friend or as a possible lover." Bianca wanted to move closer and touch Maggie again but she knew that Maggie was still not fully trusting in their love. She knew she would do more damage if she did reach out to touch her; so she stayed where she was. She never allowed their eye contact to waver through._

"_Where's Miranda?" Maggie asked suddenly trying to break the sexual tension between them. *Jonathan can come back anytime. He doesn't like it whenever Bianca is near me. He doesn't even like it when I think about her. For him to feel this tension he will know of my love for her and her love for me. He's going to go after Bianca; I have to protect her. I will protect her. It's to late for me, but it isn't too late for her.* _

"_Anita's watching her. She's been such a blessing since Miranda had been returned to me. Anita never left Miranda's side whenever Kendall or mom wasn't at the hospital visiting us." Bianca's face lit up just thinking of her precious ten month old daughter; whom just very recently been returned to her._

"_I wish I was around more. Like how we planned." Maggie said frowning deeply. 'I am sorry that I couldn't be there for Miranda's birth like how we planned." She smiled. "I know that Kendall would have been your birthing coach; but I would have been in the waiting room just waiting at long last to meet Miranda Mono Montgomery. I had a lamb for her. I picked it out after the baby shower. I wanted to replace the snow suit that I got her. I wanted Miranda to have the lamb in her crib next to her check so she would feel the softness of it while she was sleeping."_

"_Maggie I know. It's all right ...." Bianca broke into Maggie's jabbing. Before she could say more Maggie continued on._

"_I should have been there when you found out that Miranda was alive and living in the Chandler mansion. I should have been in that hotel room when Babe finally confessed the truth and her part in the cover up. I would have been able to get you and Miranda out of that room before JR returned. I would have been able to save your mother, Kendall and Miranda a lot of heart ache. You never should have fallen off that balcony." Maggie said chocking up with the image of Bianca falling from the second floor Florida hotel room with only JR as the sole witness. _

"_It's all right now Maggie." Bianca moved closer and put her right hand against Maggie's right check. "I'm alive, Miranda's alive, I have my daughter back in my arms where she belongs. I have you still in our lives. Just as we planned from day one."_

_Maggie smirked. "Saint Bianca Montgomery the one true mytalal . Extending her grace to misguided abused Maggie Stone. What a picture this is. Hell forget Mary the virgin who gave birth to our Lord and Savior; __**YOU**__, Bianca should be hailed Bianca too." She stepped away from Bianca so the other woman couldn't touch her again. She knew if Bianca touched her one more time she would melt and would have to admit face on that Jonathan was the abuser that everyone was saying about him. The abuser that Maggie __**KNEW**__ he was. _

_Bianca's eyes widen as she recognized the feeling that Maggie must have felt months ago when Bianca very gently told her that she didn't return her love that she was fully comminuted to Lena. *Oh Maggie I'm so sorry; that I was still holding on to the one safe thing in my life. Even through Lena truly wasn't my soul mate. I wish I had a time machine to go back to that one morning and respond with a resounding yes to your love. Too tell you that I was fully comminuted to you. To wait until __**YOU**__ were ready to go to the next level of our love. Than I would have been able to have confided in you a lot easier as I was helping Babe see who JR truly was.* "I'm no saint Maggie." She began._

_Maggie snorted through her nose and mouth. "You sure could fool me."_

"_Where is this coming from Maggie? I know that we haven't been close since I started helping Babe." Bianca shook her head. "Since the night of the storm. The night that Miranda had been stolen from me."_

_Maggie put up her index finger. "Don't lay this on my doorstep. I __**HAD **__been there for you when you thought Miranda was dead. I held you while you cried. I stayed strong for__** YOU**__; even when I wanted to break."_

"_I know that Maggie. I didn't mean to imply ...." Bianca started._

"_**YOU**__ are the one who ditched me when Lena left for Poland. I told you that __**YOU**__ still had me to be in your corner. But no Saint Bianca __**HAD **__to be there for Babe. The woman who betrayed __**YOUR**__ friendship by keeping the __**FACT **__that her daughter; her "Bess"; was really your daughter; your Miranda." Maggie went on. "God even now I am sure that you are ready to forgive and forget everything that Babe made you go thru." _

"Oh Maggie open your eyes please. Come back to Miranda and I. Come back to your daughter and her mother." Tears ran down Bianca's checks and on top of Miranda's head as she looked at the unconscince Maggie Stone. "Don 't leave us Maggie. It isn't time for you to leave us."

**II**

"Where's Bianca?" Kendall looked quickly around the waiting room. She was surprised but not surprised at not finding her sister or niece in the room any longer.

"Perhaps she went to the chapel." Zach said softly.

Kendall knew that Bianca hadn't gone to the chapel. No she would be by Maggie's side. She walked away from Zach without replying too Zach.

"Are you happy now Ryan?" She demanded softly.

Ryan looked up with tears steaming down his checks. "No."

"You didn't allow Maggie to put Jonathan behind bars the day that Jackson and Derek told Bianca that her statement wasn't enough. You promised Maggie that you would stop Jonathan at all cost from hurting Bianca, Miranda and her. You didn't keep your promise did you! Maggie is right now fighting for her life." Kendall screamed.

Everyone in the waiting room turned and watched the interaction between Kendall and Ryan. Non of them were about to stop Kendall from her tidal wave at Ryan. They all agreed with Kendall.

"I broke another of my promises." Ryan said standing shakily to his feet. "Look I don't want the screaming war; in which I whole heartily deserve here in the hospital. I'm not running away from this ...." He looked at everyone in the waiting room. "But this isn't the place to be screaming our heads off." With that he turned and walked from the waiting room; away from his family and friends who all were there to support Maggie. He knew that his presence would only cause more pain. Pain that he had help cause; pain that shouldn't never have happened.

David started to follow but was stopped by Erica. "Get out of my way Erica."

"Stay here for Maggie. Maggie needs you David." Erica said looking firmly into David's eyes.

"She needs me to protect her." David said looking straight into Erica's eyes. "No body messes with **MY** family Erica; you understand that."

**III**

"_Stay." _

"_Come."_

_The only sound in the hallway outside of Erica's penthouse was Miranda's giggle as she reached out for Maggie to take her from her mother. She grew puzzled when Maggie didn't reach for her; she turned to her mother for an explanation but saw that her mother wasn't even looking at her. Her mother was looking straight at Maggie. Miranda looked back and forth between her mother and Maggie waiting to see what was going to happen with all these wonderful feelings that were in the air._

"_Stay." Maggie whispered again._

"_Come." Bianca replied with a smile that reached her eyes._

_The penthouse door opened and Reggie poked his head out. "Are you three coming to the party or what?" He said with a grin. He felt the tension in the hallway but knew not to worry about it. He finally realized that Bianca and Maggie had to fight for each other on their own; that they didn't need him to push them together. He stepped back into the penthouse leaving the door open to remind the two women why they were outside of Erica's penthouse._

_Miranda reached for Maggie once again. She was happy to finally have Maggie reach for her and have her mother release her into another loving person's arms. She snuggled her head against Maggie's left shoulder as Maggie followed Bianca into her grandmother Kane's home. Her eyes lit up at the faces of the people she loved most. Her eyes lit up on her Aunt Kendall's first; than her grandmother Kane; than her Great Uncle Jack, her cousin Ethan, her second cousins Greenlee, Lily and Reggie, her mother's best male friend Ryan, than their were Mytral, Anita, Opal, Palmer and Reggie's girlfriend Danielle._

_An hour passed and the gifts for Bianca and Miranda have been given and the speeches have been made._

_Bianca watched as Maggie walked Miranda towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She got up with a slight pat to Kendall's arm and followed her best friend and daughter. She had to do one thing before it was time to leave Pine Valley. She knew that Kendall would make sure no one would follow her. _

_Maggie had stopped in the hallway and turned towards the mirror that was standing across from the guest bedroom; the bedroom that Bianca had when she was living with her mother after Michael raped her. She looked in the mirror at her and Miranda and saw Miranda's beautiful face looking peacefully right back at her through the mirror. She saw her own face; it wasn't a face she recognized anymore. There was none of that self confidence that she had gained since Bianca Montgomery had first entered her life. All there was left was knowing that once Bianca and Miranda left Pine Valley that night she would be alone in the world again. No family, no friends. Just as she had been when she first arrived in Pine Valley three years ago. _

"_What are you so afraid of?" Bianca gently asked from where she stood on the landing before the first step down to the bedroom was. _

"_I'm not afraid of anything." Maggie said with the tone that she had used when she first met Bianca, before she allowed herself to allow Bianca inside her. Before she allowed Bianca to become part of her life; a large part; an important part. A part that would be gone. _

_Bianca walked down the two steps and stepped up behind Maggie at the mirror. She looked in the mirror at the reflection of her best friend, her daughter and her self. "Come." She said._

_Maggie looked into the mirror and saw what Bianca saw. "Stay." She whispered._

"_What is it you want most in life Maggie?" _

"_This."_

"_Than why are you so afraid to take it?"_

_Maggie didn't answer; instead she turned around and faced Bianca who was just inches from her. She gently kissed Miranda' s head and handed her back to Bianca._

_Instead of taking her daughter; Bianca stepped away and turned and opened the door to the bedroom behind her. She walked in. _

_Maggie pulled Miranda back close to her and followed silently behind Bianca. She was surprised when Bianca quickly moved passed her and closed the door and locked it. "You don't want to miss your plane." _

"_It's the Cambias corporal jet Maggie; the jet leaves when I tell it to leave." Bianca smiled gently. "I'm not going to leave until we settle this."_

"_Settle what?" _

"_Settle with this Maggie .... I'm going to take my daughter; Miranda; out of Pine Valley to Paris France, not Paris Texas, for a extended stay. I will not be tempted to stay in Pine Valley by any member of my family are close friends, not even Erica, Kendall and Maggie. So Maggie do I make my self clear that no matter what you tell me; I'm still taking Miranda to Paris!" Bianca demanded as she stared deep and long into Maggie's eyes searching her soul._

"_Clear." Maggie whispered. _

"_Come to Pairs with us Maggie. You can go to school there; they have one of the finest medical schools in the world." Bianca said walking closer to Maggie and placed her hand gently on Miranda's forehead. "Come and be with Miranda and me."_

"_Stay. Stay in Pine Valley with me. Stay." Maggie said lifting Miranda's little body up on her stomach as she felt Miranda slipping underneath her. Miranda's head gently taped Maggie's jaw forcing Maggie's teeth to meet with her tongue. Tears of pain spelled down Maggie's checks. _

_Bianca quickly moves closer to Maggie to help settle Miranda back up a very startle Maggie. After securing her daughter; Bianca's hands went up to Maggie's checks and she began to gently and slowly wiped the tears away. _

_At Bianca's touch on her face; Maggie finally broke down. But hopefully Bianca would think it was because she was in so much pain and that she didn't want to make any noise that might scare Miranda. She closed her eyes as she allowed the true nature of her pain to be hidden from Bianca._

_Bianca leaned in and gently kissed one eye lid and than the next before slowly kissing down her check kissing the tears that were falling. She lightly runs her tongue up one check arousing her desire for this woman who was mere inches from her. Just barely touching bodies._

_All Maggie wanted to do when she felt Bianca's hot breath on her face was open her mouth and run her tongue down Bianca's neck. To finally give into her desire for this other woman, her best friend, her soul mate. But than she realizes who was so close, who had her heart, her soul, her very life. She moves back watching Bianca tip slightly as she suddenly felt open air. _

_Bianca opened her eyes and saw that Maggie had moved closer over to the bed. "I didn't mean to scare you Maggie. I'm not pressuring you into anything. I want you to see what I have to offer you is all. Look down who is that?"_

_Maggie looked down into Miranda's open smiling loving face. "Miranda Mono Montgomery." She chocked around a hard lump in her thoart._

"_Who is Miranda's mother?" _

"_Bianca Christine Montgomery."_

"_Who is Bianca Montgomery?"_

"_A woman, A daughter, A sister, A cousin, A Mother._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Mary Margaret Stone; Maggie."_

"_Who is Maggie Stone?"_

"_A woman, A daughter, A sister, A cousin."_

"_Who else is Maggie Stone?"_

"_Medical School Student."_

"_Who else is Bianca Montgomery?"_

"_Best friend, soul mate, lover, pieces for a perfect fit."_

_At those last words Maggie stared deep into Bianca's eyes what she had just said rushed through her from the center of her heart to the center of her soul. She had to get out of there; away from Bianca; away from this moment that would take Bianca away from her forever._

_Bianca knew that Maggie was terrified; she knew that Maggie wanted to escape. But Maggie can't escape this; not now; it was way beyond the point where Maggie could have escaped. But Bianca needed Maggie to calm down before she passed out with an over excited heart beat. 'I need to take a shower and wash off the party smells for the fourteen hour flight that we will be taking. Please Maggie I - I don't want anyone else to have Miranda right now; I want you two to have some more one on one time; you two have a lot to catch up on. So please stay with my daughter until I am done with my shower?"_

"_All right." Maggie said as she shakily sat down on the bed. Miranda stood up on to her tiny feet and grinned happily down into Maggie's upturned face._

_Bianca left the room and quickly took a twenty minute shower using the scents that Maggie loved on her body. With the shower still running Bianca turned the bathtub water on and put in the scents that she loved against Maggie's body into the rising soap water. When the tub was finished; Bianca turned off the shower head. _

_Bianca entered the room and saw a dishevel Maggie holding Miranda to her and crying softly. "It's time for you to relax now Maggie." She said softly wanting to go to the young woman and take her in her arms and never let go. But she knew that it wouldn't help Maggie finally open up and allow herself to become the real Maggie. _

_Maggie looked up dazed._

"_I have your bath ready for you. All you have to do is go in get undressed and step right in. Everything you need is by your finger tips. You don't have to turn on the lights; I made sure enough candle light lights the room." Bianca said gently as she helped Maggie to her feet. She gently took Miranda from Maggie's arms. She slightly pushed Maggie to the direction of where the bathroom was. "Leave your clothes outside the door; I left a robe for when you are through. I'll lay your clothes out here so they wouldn't get winkled." _

_Maggie nodded her head to show that she heard._

_~ Come ~_

_~ Stay ~_

_An hour passed since Maggie went to take her bath. Bianca had been very busy setting things in motion. She had told her mother and Kendall not to allow anyone to brother them in the bedroom. She wanted to keep Miranda in with her and Maggie fight for her family. She told them to thank everyone for her and that she would call and write them very often and soon. _

_~ Come ~_

_~ Stay ~_

_~ Why? ~ _

_Bianca turned slowly at the feeling that Maggie had walked back into the room. Her eyes lit up with sheer love at the sight of her soul mate, the singer of her soul. She saw how Maggie's silk red robe wore on Maggie's slim body. How Maggie tied her robe tightly across her allowing the v neckline come down to where her breast bone began._

"_Where are my clothes?" Maggie asked clearing her thoart._

_Bianca waved her left hand to the chair that was next to the huge bay window. "You don't have to go anywhere do you?" _

_Maggie shook her head. "I don't want to be any where but here. With you and Miranda."_

_Bianca walked slowly towards Maggie. Once she was a mere inch away from Maggie she gently took her right hand intertwining their fingers together. She gently pulled Maggie so that the other woman followed her down the two steps that led to the lower part of the room. Bianca didn't stop walking until the bed was behind both of them. She dropped Maggie's hand as she turned towards her soul mate once again._

"_I take it you are going totally causal for your plane trip?" Maggie tried to wise crack but couldn't pull it off. She swallowed around the deep lump that was permanent closing around her thoart._

"_No, Miranda is taking her evening nap." Bianca said smiling briefly over at the playpen where Miranda was sound asleep. "I decided that I wanted to rest up before taking Miranda out of Pine Valley." She looked down and saw what Maggie saw. The faded rose color silk fell past her just shaven legs. She saw her right sleek and slim leg shimmer with the after shave lotion that she had put on in between the slit of her nightgown. She looked slowly back up and saw the longing in Maggie's eyes._

"_Go and change into this Mags." Bianca handed Maggie the matching pale yellow silk night grown. The girls had picked out the night gowns a month before Miranda was born. They said that once the baby weight left Bianca they would lounge around in the skinny night gowns. _

_Maggie silently took the night grown and knew that Bianca had held onto it when she moved out of their studio apartment and into Jackson's. When she moved in with Jamie she hadn't seen the night grown; but she knew it was one more thing that Bianca needed to hang on in her darkest need in her life. Miranda's "death". Just like the shirt Bianca gave birth to Miranda in; the shirt that Jonathan had stolen and burnt before Ethan could use it to determined if he was an Cambias or not. Maggie went back into the bath room and changed slowly. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she yet again realized that it was Jonathan's fault why Bianca fears for Miranda's safety. _

_Maggie walked back into the main bedroom and looked over at Bianca who was gently rubbing Miranda's back as she knelt on her knees. 'I'm the one who kept Jonathan in Bianca's life; he would have left her and Miranda alone if he was only angry at Kendall. I'm the one who drew Bianca and Miranda into his demented anger.' She opened her mouth to tell Bianca that she understood why Bianca had to move to Paris and protect Miranda; that was the main reason why she wouldn't be joining them. _

_Bianca stood to her feet and turned around as if she knew Maggie wanted to speak to her. "No Maggie. Not tonight. Tonight is for us just for us." She walked over and gently placed a finger against Maggie's lips. She removed her finger tracing it down Maggie's lips and chin. She took her best friend; soul mate's hand into hers and gently lead her to the side of the bed that she had all ready rolled back. "Lie down." She said gently as she gently helped Maggie sit down. She waited for Maggie to lie straight before she pulled the covers up over Maggie's body to her chin. She walked around to the other side and pulled back the other side and slipped in next to Maggie and pulled the covers up to her left shoulder which was turned so that she was facing Maggie on top of her right elbow._

_~ Stay ~_

_~ Come ~_

_~ Why? ~_

"_Time for me to take of you Maggie. Roll over." Bianca smiled._

_Maggie rolled over unto her stomach and laid out straight. Her muscles tightened even more with the touch of Bianca's hands on her back. She tried to let herself relax as Bianca massage her muscles but she couldn't._

"_I remember when we first met. How I mistaken you for Frankie at first. It took me a few weeks to realize that Frankie was truly dead; but Frankie lead you; her twin sister to Pine Valley to me. To be my best friend." Bianca said softly moving her hands slowly around in a circle motions. "But you were more than my best friend; you were the signer of my soul. You were the reason why I was placed on this earth. You were my other half. But life got in the way; as it always does. I knew that we couldn't have a happy ending right away; no one is that lucky. But I knew that even if we didn't end up together in the biblical sense; we would always be soul mates. We would always be meant for one another. That no one else would be our perfect match."_

_Tears fell from Maggie's eyes as she finally felt herself relax under Bianca's touch and her words reach her soul. _

_Bianca leaned down and kissed the back of Maggie's neck. "I love you Mary Margaret Stone and I always will." _

_Maggie turned quickly over and leaned up and met Bianca's lips with her own. She closed her eyes as she allowed Bianca's tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Bianca's back and pulled her down on top of her._

_Bianca broke the kiss and rolled off of Maggie. "This isn't the time for us Maggie." She gently brushed her hand down Maggie's flushed check. "No matter how much we want each other we can't give into it. We must wait."_

"_Why?" Maggie whispered brushing the tears off of her checks as she rolled over to face the window._

_Bianca moved so that she could spoon Maggie against her chest. "Because it has to be our time. Only than nothing and no one can tear us apart." She kissed the back of Maggie's head._

"_I'm sorry." Maggie chocked out._

"_Why?" Bianca was surprised. "This isn't the night for past regrets Maggie. This is our night. Only for our little family." _

"_I can't." Maggie whispered. "What if you are my past and I'm your past. What if what we had was it. What if there isn't any more romance for us."_

"_Shh ... Close your eyes." Bianca looked over and saw that Maggie obeyed her. "That's my girl. Now relax and allow the sleep to come." She leaned her head against Maggie's and closed her own eyes. "Let's just enjoy being together again. Just holding each other as we drift off to dream land."_

"_Stay." Maggie whispered as she drifted into sleep._

"_Come." Bianca whispered back as she drifted into sleep. _

"You are not my past Maggie. You are my present and further. I never wanted you in my past." Bianca said forcefully as Miranda was beginning to wake up. "Am I your past? Is this your way of saying that you chose to be in my past." She wanted Maggie to answer she demanded soulfully for Maggie to answer. Even if Maggie answer as a _yes_; at least that would mean Maggie was alive and fighting for her life.

**IV**

JR with Little Adam walked into the waiting room. "Any news?" He asked concerned.

Babe's eyes lit up at the sight of her little son. She stood to her feet and walked over to her ex husband who had sole custody of their one year old son. She placed a gentle hand over JR's on Little Adam's back. "Bianca is here with Miranda." She said softly.

JR looked around the room hoping to see Bianca and Miranda. "Where are they?"

"In with Maggie." Babe said.

"Obviously. I'm not surprised. Although Joe had told no one else to be in there expect for David, Erica and Kendall; I'm not surprised that Bianca would find her way." JR said slightly gripping Babe's pinky with his own. "How did she look?"

"Not good. She had major bags underneath her eyes; she looked lack lustered; she had no sleep what so ever since learning of what Jonathan did to Maggie and her sister." Babe said. "Including what Jonathan did to her two cousins too."

"What's the plan?" JR asked as he looked into Babe's eyes. "Maggie hasn't regained conscience since the moment Ryan carried her out of that mine before going back in and almost die himself. It's been over two days. Isn't it time for them to declare Maggie Stone brain dead and allow her to finally go off to her peaceful rest with her twin sister Frankie." He stepped away from Babe and held Little Adam tighter to himself. "Hell at least Maggie's family didn't kill her like they did Frankie." With that final note JR turned and stormed off down the hallway.

Babe looked after JR and felt his pain over the lose of Frankie Stone; and the feeling of useless that he felt in Maggie's situation. She knew that deep down JR did still have the heart and soul that she had fallen in love with when they first met in San Diego. She looked side ways at Diana Coles who was sitting next to Tad in the waiting room. She knew that Di was having a positive influence on JR Chandler; she couldn't really well blame the woman for that. She had stopped trying when she first realized that JR was trying to turn into his real self again; his mother's son.

**VI**

JR found Jamie in the chapel. He found his brother face down sobbing. He held Little Adam tighter to him and slightly kissed his son's on the check as he made his way down the isle to his brother's back. "What can I do to help?" He softly asked.

Jamie sobbed for a minute longer before he brought his face up. He began to wipe away the tears as his heaving began to slow down. He finally turned to face his brother who had placed his hand on his back. "Help me get my medical license." He said firmly. "I'll do what Aunt Phoebe and you want me to do. I'll give up Babe."

JR nodded. "Glad to see you have finally come to your senses." He hid very well the self satisfied smirk that fought to come to his lips. But the sudden knowledge on _why _Jamie wanted to become a doctor to give Babe up; hit him; hit him hard. "You are doing this for Maggie." He didn't even have to pose it as a question. He already knew the truth.

Jamie nodded. "I want to be a doctor along side Maggie. I want Maggie and I to practice together. I want Maggie and I to be equal partners and be there for one another in med school; and during our residents."

"Do you truly want to be an doctor, Jamie? Or do you want to be there to protect Maggie?" JR asked firmly with steel in his eyes.

"I have always wanted to be a doctor. Since I was a small boy and listened to Grandpa Joe and Uncle Jake talk about their days at the hospital. I knew that I was meant to be a doctor." Jamie eyes lit up as he spoke about being a doctor. "It wasn't till Maggie and I lived together that I had a chance to really look through her medical books and my passion grew."

"Why haven't you ever told anyone about this? Not even me? I would have supported you and helped you find the best medical schools. I would have helped you find the best teachers to study under all through school." JR blinked back the tears that wanted to spill over. "We were tight back than bro. At least I thought we were. I had always told you everything that I wanted out of my life. But you obviously hadn't."

"JR I'm sorry. But if it makes you feel better I never even told my dad or my mom about my wanting to be a doctor. No one knew. Not even Maggie." Jamie said gently. "I only told Aunt Phoebe because I have been spending so much time with her lately that during one of our most comfortable talks a few months ago I told her what I wanted most in my life." He shook his head. "I never dreamt that she would leave her money to me to go to medical school. I didn't tell Phoebe just for the money. I mean I could have found another way to medical school if I truly was meant to be a doctor."

"Were you sobbing because of your saddens over Maggie; or because you have to give Babe up?" JR demanded.

"Maggie. All of this is because and for Maggie." Jamie said softly.

"Who has a hold of your heart; Maggie Stone or Babe Carey?" JR demanded.

"Maggie Stone." Jamie said quickly. His eyes widen with what he just claimed.

JR eyes lit up. "Finally Jamie Martin admits the truth to himself. The truth that I have always known. You don't love Babe as a man loves a woman. Not in a way that will keep you happy the rest of your life."

"But I can't be in love with Maggie. It's not right. Maggie isn't free." Jamie shook his head.

"Jonathan is dead. Ryan saw to that fact himself." JR said with tight nod to his head. "Sides you would win over Jonathan any day of the week."

"Maggie is in love with Bianca. They are soul mates." Jamie said.

JR nodded his head sagely. "That is the real problem. But hell Maggie isn't ready to admit her love to Bianca; to another woman. You are still in play little brother. Bianca would willing allow her true love to be with you for good knowing that Maggie is safe."

Jamie shook his head. "Maggie and Bianca admitted their love to one another before Bianca left for Paris."

"Have they slept together yet?" JR demanded coldly.

"No." Jamie stated simply.

JR sighed with relief. "You are still in the game bro."

Jamie shook his head. "I'm out of the game bro. I have never been _in_ the game."

"If Maggie doesn't want to admit to the _world_ of her undying love for another woman. Than Maggie is still straight." JR reasoned. "Sides Bianca would step aside for you man. Knowing that you and Maggie could be a family; a real family."

"I wont steal Maggie from Bianca. Not again. Not ever again." Jamie said.

"Bianca was with Lena when you and Maggie happened." JR pointed out shifting his son on his lap. "Bianca very well knows the chemistry between you and Maggie. I honesty don't see Bianca putting up too much fight against you and Maggie being together."

"Bianca and Lena were never together. Not the way Bianca and Maggie have been. Always been. My God JR; Bianca and Maggie are soul mates. It doesn't matter if they are lovers or not; they are soul mates. They are their other half of the paper in this world." Jamie pointed out reasonably. He shook his head. "No Maggie and I don't have a further. Expect as best friends." He sighed deeply and waved his arms wide. "Although I haven't been the friend to her like I promised."

"Yea; you did let her get hooked up to that slime." JR said. "All because you had to bed Babe once more. God Jamie what a bone headed mistake you made. Choosing that slut over someone as pure and kind as Maggie Stone." He blew out of his nose. "You could _have_ protected Maggie against Jonathan; if you had paid more attention to your friend Maggie; instead of helping my slut of an ex - wife steal my son from me."

"Don't you think I don't know that JR. That I should have protected Maggie and not have left town when she first meet Jonathan. That I _should_ have followed my gut instant and kicked that ass hole out of Maggie's life the second I met him!" Jamie jumped to his feet and walked down the isle towards the door of the chapel. "Maggie is lying in that bed fighting for her life and it's all my damn fault!" He stormed out of the door.

**VII**

Erica laid a firm hand on top of David's forearm. "By going after Ryan in the frame of mind you are in wont help Maggie. Ending up behind bars wont help your cousin."

David shook his head. "I couldn't protect Leo; I lost him and my mother during one senseless selfish act on Vanessa's part. I couldn't protect Leonore; and I lost my sweet and innocent daughter before we got to know each other. I couldn't protect Maggie; now I'm losing her to a monster called Levrey." Tears fell from his eyes as he finally allowed his losses to overcome him. He couldn't keep the sobs in anymore. He moved his hands up to cover his face.

Erica wrapped her arms around David and pulled her ex friend; her enemy into a hug. "But you have Trey to protect, also Greenlee, and you have your oldest daughter; Babe; to protect." She pulled David away from her and stared him fiercely in the eyes. "You also have Maggie to protect. Maggie isn't going any where. Not for a long long time; and not without my daughter; Bianca."

"I haven't done a good job at protecting Maggie since learning that Babe is my daughter." David said angry.

"I guess I owe one more '_I'm sorry_' in this town. It's to you dad; I mean David." Babe said walking over to her father and Erica. "Although I didn't ask for you to be my biological father."

David pulled away from Erica to stand even closer to his only living daughter. "I didn't mean that I'm not grateful that you are my daughter; Babe. I love you. But I just wish I was there for Maggie when she needed someone to share her problems with." He glanced over at Erica. "Seeing how she didn't feel comfortable about Bianca at the time."

Erica sighed knowing the truth. That David didn't imply in any way shape or form that it was Bianca's fault that she wasn't around for Maggie. "Bianca regrets with every fiber of her being for not being the friend that Maggie needed during the time when she_ thought _she was helping Babe." She glared at Babe.

Di looked on and kept a watchful ear on the conversion between David, Babe and Erica. She very well knew the full story; and the truth on the matter that they were just hinting around about. She wasn't at all on Babe's side of this sorry mess; expect she did regret that Babe's son; Little Adam; was stolen from her at birth. She did wish that Babe could have joint custody of her son with JR: matter of fact Di was working on that end by trying to make JR see reason. But she didn't agree with how after learning that her daughter "_Bess_" wasn't her daughter after all; but Bianca's own daughter; Miranda Mono Montgomery; she willing kept the truth and allowed JR to think that Miranda was his own flesh and blood; and for the unforgivable allowing Bianca to morn her "_dead_" daughter.

Babe paled knowing that even if she brought up again how sorry she and her mother was for stealing Miranda from Bianca; that words were not going to make any difference. Not with Erica, Kendall or the entire town of Pine Valley. Not with Bianca. She knew she was below dirt for all time. She just prayed that her acts would help take away some of that anger; but she highly doubted that it would matter at all. But she had to try; not just for them but for herself.

"I just don't understand how Maggie could have gotten mixed up with Jonathan Levrey is all. Maggie is one smart person; she doesn't trust anyone right from the start. They have to _prove_ that Maggie's trust is important to them." David shook his head. "How the hell did Jonathan worm his way into Maggie's life so quickly."

"Jonathan is a master player." Erica said shaking her head tightly. "He saw that Maggie was on the rebound; confused and lonely. He just used those emotions to worm his way easily into her bed and her life."

Zach walked up to the group and pushed Babe aside and looked at her deeply in the eyes. He turned quickly to face David and Erica and made sure that they couldn't see Babe behind him. "Whatever medical bills there are for Maggie; don't worry I'll cover them." He glared at David. "After all Maggie doesn't have any real family here in Pine Valley."

David jerked his head at that. "Maggie is my cousin; she is my family; Slater!"

"You sure didn't prove it when you abandoned her for your lying baby stealing daughter, Haywood." Zach growled deep in his thoart.

"Step out side you — you Cambias you." David's color heated up high. He stepped close to Zach and suddenly reached over and pushed Zach hard backwards.

Zach stepped forward and grabbed hold of David's shirt front. "Seeing how we are waiting to hear news on Maggie's life; I wont fight back. But once we know that Maggie will be all right; I'll meet you out back and you will get the fight of your life." With one last look of steel Zach pushed David backwards.

David moved to rush back towards Zach when suddenly he felt someone's vise like griped on his arms. "Let me go."

"Leave it alone Haywood. Now isn't the time to get your face bashed in." Tad said jerking David backwards again. "Although I personally can't wait to see that happen. Let me know when you are going to do Slater."

"Well do." Zach's eyes lit up with humor as he saw the twinkle in Tad's eyes.

"If you come near my family ever again David; than you will be sorry." Erica glared into David's eyes before taking Zach's offered arm and turning around to walk back to where Jackson and Kendall were waiting for them with eyes wide.

"You know this is the first time you actually called me family." Zach said with a smile as he handed her over to Jackson. "It felt nice. Thanks."

"You are married to my daughter now; Zach; so you are my family." Erica nodded and turned and glanced at where David and Babe were standing. "Like David said **no body** messes with my family."

**VIII**

* _**Maggie:**__ I'm not easy to live with. You've lived with me before. I -- I could drive a person --_

_**Bianca:**__ What, to hit you? Is that right? Ok. So you get mad. You tell Jonathan how ticked off you are. He wants to duck it. You want to talk about it. So, what? He gets to turn on you and __whack you across the face? No. Uh-uh, no way. There is no justification for that ever, no matter what you did. How sorry was he, Maggie? How many times did he swear to you it was never going to happen again? Did he bring you flowers, or was it jewelry? Yeah. I read about this. It even has a name. It's called the honeymoon phase. And when the honeymoon is over, the abuse starts all over again, and again and again. Please, talk to me. Please open your heart to me. Let me be a friend to you, the way you were always a friend to me._

_**Maggie**__: Maybe Jonathan just doesn't love me. Maybe I'm just not lovable._

_**Bianca:**__ Don't you ever say that again ever. You are lovable._

_**Maggie**__: But if -- if what you're saying is true and if Jonathan doesn't love me --_

_**Bianca:**__ Oh, would you listen to yourself? Look at what he's making you feel about yourself. You are smart and -- and beautiful and funny and strong. You were my rock. You remember that? There was a time I didn't know how to put one foot in front of the other, and you showed me how. I cherish every single part of you. You are extremely, beautifully lovable._

_**Maggie**__: You love me as a friend. You love me just as a friend._

_**Bianca**__: No. It's so much more than that._

_[Bianca tenderly kisses Maggie]_

_**Bianca:**__ I think I was wrong. You're not just a friend to me. I think -- I think I -- I've fallen in love with you. I'm as surprised as you are. I thought that my feelings for you were -- were what_

_they were, that I -- you're my closest friend, but it's gone way beyond that for me now._

_**Maggie: **__You must be this close to sainthood. What a picture -- Bianca the martyr bestowing her kiss on Maggie the misguided. Your sacrifice is – _* **(Taken from the 2-1-05 airing of AMC**

"You showed me how to put one foot in front of the other in my darkest of times. When all I wanted to do was crawl up and die and be with Miranda. But you as my rock wouldn't allow me to leave this earth; to leave you." Bianca tearfully said. Her voice grew firmer. "Well Maggie; it's pay back time. Major." She tightened her hold on her soul mates's hand. "I'm not going too allow you to leave me and Miranda behind on earth. So I'm your rock in the past the present and the further. I'm going to show you how to put one foot in front of the other now."

The door opened gently and Jamie stuck his head in. "I'll come back." He whispered.

"No Jamie. I need you here by my side. Together we will bring Maggie back." Bianca said looking over her shoulder and saw the love shining through Jamie. She knew that she had some real compartion on her hands where Jamie Martin was concerned. But she was going to let Maggie decided on whom she wanted. She would live with whatever choice Maggie made. She turned back around and stared into Maggie's unconscince beaten face.

Jamie gently shut the door behind him and he made his way to sit beside Bianca and Miranda. "Any sign that she's hearing you." He whispered.

"She can hear everything that goes around in this room. Not the actually words; but the feelings. She can feel the love that her family and friends are sending her even if they aren't in this room at this moment." Bianca said reassuring. "I remember that although I couldn't open my eyes or speak last Christmas; I could feel all the love of my family and friends. I felt my mother's love; Kendall's love. Maggie's love and especially Miranda's love." With that Bianca bent down and kissed the top of Miranda's head.

"I love Maggie and I want her to be my wife." Jamie admitted. "But I know that will never happen. You and Maggie belong together always have and always will. I wont steal Maggie from you Bianca; not ever again." Jamie look over at Bianca with tears running down his checks. "All I want is for Maggie to wake up so she get on with her life with you and Miranda."

"Thanks for the truth Jamie. But whatever Maggie wants she gets. Weather it's a life with me and Miranda; or a life with you. Or even a life with someone else." Bianca said softly staring at Maggie's unconscince face. "It's all up to Maggie. Once she decides to grace us with her beautiful brown eyes her life is in her own hands."

**Next Time on AMC : **_**Fight for Maggie**_

*** Ryan is in a terrible motorcycle accident.**

*** Maggie flat lines.**

*** Jamie tells Bianca that he was going to go to medical school and that he hoped that Maggie would want to start a practice with him in a few years.**

*** Zach gets more insight on how fragial Kendall truly is.**

*** Sam and Lily grow much closer as Lily brings Sam into her world and Sam brings Lily into his.**

***JR tells Amanda that she didn't need to seduced Jamie any longer.**


End file.
